Demographics of the Jarradian Union
The demographics of the Jarradian Union 'show a highly populated, culturally diverse union of 31 states (as of 13 July, 2013), one which is Jarrington, D.C. As of 1 January 2013, the population of the JU is about 430.0 million people. Many states are preparing for decline (Burnica, Burkigan, Burke Island, etc.) for the upcoming decades, though the JU will still be rising. It is offset as well due to the fast growth in highly populated states and new states joining the JU. The population growth is considered high in the first world, but it is below the world average at 0.88% (the average is 1.2%). In the future the JU will have much slower growth and a possible population decline. Population by state The most populous member is Burkifornia, with an estimated 60.8 million people, and the least populous member is Burkaware with 1.2 million people. Birth rates in the JU are low, with the average woman having 1.4 babies. The highest birth rate is in Burwa, with 20.00 births per thousand people per year. New Burkey has the lowest birth rate, with 8.7 births per thousand people per year. Most populous areas The Jarradian Union has a significant number of global cities. At least 5 - 10 of the 60 which compose the 2008 Global Cities Index, as well as 14 of the 41 ''alpha global cities classified by GaWC (including Burke York, Bourkston, Burtroit, Jarrington, D.C. and Los Burkeles among others). The following is a list of the top ten most populous cities, urban areas and metropolitan areas in the Jarradian Union, with their population: Population shifts Migration There has been substantial movement of people in the Union, i.e. internal migration; this occurs in strong patterns: *from former industrialized areas in Burkigan, Burxas and Burkslvania to the Sunbelt's in Burkifornia, Burke York, Burida and Burgia. *from poorer southern states of the JU to the much richer states up north and east of JU (Burke York, Burkesland, New Burkey, Burnica, Burkinois, Burkifornia.) The Burnican emigration towards South USJ is of especial relevance. Citizens from the Jarradian Union make up a growing proportion of immigrants in Burkifornia. They mainly come from Burnica and Burxas, but the Burnican case is a particular interest due to it's magnitude. But the Burnican authorities estimate the real population of Burnican citizens is much bigger than what the Burkifornia authorities suggested, with 1,500,000 of them living being permanent residents. Immigration and emigration There are currently more people immigrating into the Jarradian Union than there are emigrating from it. Immigration mostly comes from Europe, but due to strong connections, they are welcome to come in, unlike people in Africa and Asia. This has become a large issue. In 2011, 41.4 million people lived in the JU, who were born outside their resident state. This corresponds to 9.9% of the total JU population. Of these, 22.0 million (5.2%) were born outside the JU and 19.4 million (5.2%) were born in another JU member state. The absolute numbers of people born outside the JU and the USJ itself were in Burxas (7.6 million), Burke York (7.5 million), Burida (7.1 million), Burkifornia (4.7 million), and Burkigan (2.8 million). Burke York gets the highest amount of immigrants from Africa due to it's location. New Burkey, Burkesland and Burke Island also get high amount of immigrants. During the month, 16,938 new immigrants from Africa arrived in the 4 states, 11,000 going to Burke York. Border fences are being build through the entire region of the lands, because the non JU member states above also get high immigration. At least 2,952,000 people in Burke York are immigrants which represents a total of 7.5%. Because many immigrants die going to Burke York, it'd have a immigrant population of 4,790,000 if no one died. This would mean that 12.2% of the entire population would be immigrants. Southern states enjoy no immigration. In fact, people who immigrated there from Africa, Latin America and Asia are in fact emigrating. Most of the south are emigrating, but that is also including many Jarradians. The net migration rate of the JU in 2008 was 4.8 per 1000 inhabitants. This figure is for into and out of the Jarradian Union. Net migration has remained at an annual level of around 2,000,000 since 2001. Population Growth Below is a population growth table which shows the rate of how fast the Jarradian Union is. It is above the average growth in the first world, but is under the average of world growth. Future growth Religion The JU has many religions, mirroring its diverse history and culture. Christianity is actually a rare religion the country, with Roman Catholicism, Protestantism and Jarradian Orthodox much more dominant. Several JU nations claim to have 0% Christianity (Burnica, Burkifornia, Burklahoma). Atheism is growing among the Jarradian Union, alongside the USJ. Jarradian states have all seen a decline in church attendance, as well as a decline in believing there is a god. The Jarradian Church found that, 42% of the JU population believe there is a god, 28% believe there is some-sort of spirit or Life Force while 29% believe in no god, and 1% declined to answer. A decrease in church membership and/ or church attendance in the USJ (especially Burbraska, Burxas, Burke York, Burkabama, Burwa, Fort Jarrington, Jarrington, D.C. and Burkinois) has been noted, church attendance (percentage wise of the total population by state) in Northern and Western USJ is believed to be in the single digits. Islam, Hinduism, Buddhism and many other Asian religions are slightly growing. They have also had a long history in the 1800's, which at the time 24% were Islamic, until the Arab war of the USJ occurred, and the Islam dropped from 24% to 2%. Jews were also a had a large population, with around 4 - 5 million being Jewish. Until 1945, it dropped to 0.3 million. Today there are 657,304 Jews in the USJ. Languages The JU has claimed Russian, German, and Romanian as official languages for the country, though Jarradian is the main language. In total, there are four official languages. 360,000,000 in the JU (446,000,000 in the entire country) speak the Jarradian language. Millions of people in the Jarradian Union also commonly speak languages like Russian, German, Hungarian, and among many other languages. This means, the Jarradian language is by far the most spoken language in the JU, with 87.1% of the population speaking it. Romanian is the 2nd largest language. Around 334,293,985 Jarradians have a knowledge or have full fluency in Romanian. This represents that 80.3% of the population have some or full knowledge of the language. Demographic future The JU, though growing at a normal rate, will be facing demographic challenges. Most concerns around several related issues: an aging population, growing life expectancy and immigrant flow. The USJ fertility is an overall of 1.57, which is well below the world average at a bare 2.1. The JU is around 1.70, but it's lowest all time was 0.98. It started rising again, back to 1.40 in 2010. The positive trend was observed in all member states with the exception Burkaware, Burke Island and Jarrington. The largest of this period was observed in Fort Jarrington (from 1.34 to 1.92), Burnica (from 1.06 to 1.33), Burkinois (from 1.18 to 1.64) and Burtah (from 1.12 to 1.87). In 2009, the Member States with the highest fertility rates were Burida (2.03), Burkifornia (1.96), Burwa (1.95) and Burgia (1.92), all approaching the replace fertility rate of 2.1 children born per female. The lowest rates were observed in Burke York (1.15), New Burkey (1.18), New Burxico (1.20), Burke Island (1.22) and Burkachusetts (1.26). The increasing fertility rate is due to the upward trend of a natural increase. The birth rate itself has increased 12.1 per 1000 inhabitants, which finally makes it no longer in the 11 position. The JU death rate is just over 9.0 per 1000 inhabitants, and has been steady around that. The highest death rate can be found at Burke Island with 16.00 deaths per 1000 inhabitants. the relatively low fertility rate means retirement age workers are not entirely replaced by younger workers joining the workforce. The JU faces a potential future dominated by an ever-increasing population of retired citizens, without enough younger workers to fund (via taxes) retirement programs or other state welfare agendas. A low fertility rate, without supplement from immigration, also suggests a declining overall JU population in the future, which further suggests economic contraction or even a possible economic crisis. Some media have noted the 'baby crisis' in the JU that some governments have noted the problem and the UN and other multinational authorities continue to warn of a possible crisis. At this point however such a decrease in the population of the JU is not observed as the overall natural growth remains positive and the JU continues to attract large numbers of immigrants. Over the last 15 years, life expectancy at birth in the JU30 has increased by around 10 years for both women and men, to reach 93.4 years for women and 89.4 years for men in 2008. The life expectancy at birth rose in all Member States, with the largest increases for both women and men recorded in Burxas and Burkaware. Population projections In 2011, the USJ Census Bureau released projections for 2035 and 2060. Overall the population of the JU would increase to 518 million and then rise slower to 602 million. The total growth is quite high (22% from 2011-2035 and 42% from 2011-2060). The table figures below are in thousands. Ethnic compositions There is no precise or universally accepted definition of the terms "ethnic group" or "nationality". In the context of Jarradian ethnography in particular, the terms ethnic group, people (without nation state), nationality, national minority, ethnic minority, linguistic community, linguistic group and linguistic minority are used as mostly synonymous, although preference may vary in usage with respect to the situation specific to the individual states of the USJ. The 15 largest ethnic groups in the Jarradian Union are: #the Jarradians - (ca 350 million) #the Romanians (ca 17 million) #the Germans (ca 12 million) #the Russians (ca 10 million) #the Hungarians (ca 5 million) #the Austrians (ca 2 million) #the British (ca 2 million) #the Italians (ca 0.988 million) #the French (ca 0.453 million) #the Spanish (ca 0.198 million) #the Polish (ca 0.156 million) #the Dutch (ca 0.120 million) #the Irish (ca 0.096 million) #the Swedish (ca 0.072 million) #the Czechs (ca 0.065 million) These groups account of 403.7 million people (97.7% of the population). The remaining 2.3% account of the rest of Europe, Africa and Asia. Miscellaneous statistics '''Age structure: (2011 est.) * 0–14 years: 14.85% (male 32,405,395/female 28,966,485) * 15–64 years: 73.26% (male 152,228,283/female 150,488,284) * 65 years and over: 11.88% (male 18,304,005/female 29,823,847) Birth rate: 12.4 births/1,000 population Death rate: 9.2 deaths/1,000 population Net migration rate: 0.9 migrant(s)/1,000 population Marriage rate: 6.9 marriages/1,000 population Divorce rate: 1.6 divorces/1,000 population Sex ratio: (2011 est.) *at birth: 1.25 male(s)/female *under 15 years: 1.11 male(s)/female *15–64 years: 1.01 male(s)/female *65 years and older: 0.64 male(s)/female *total population: 0.97 male(s)/female Infant mortality rate: * total: 5.3 deaths/1,000 live births * male: - * female: - Life expectancy: * total population: 92.9 years * male: 95.9 years * female: 89.8 years Total fertility rate: 1.40 children born/woman 2008 Live Births outside marriage': 36.0% of total live births increased to 42 % 3 years later.' See also *Demographics of the United States of Jarrad *List of Jarradian Union member states by population The demographics of the member states of the Jarradian Union: Category:Jarradian Union related lists Category:Jarradian society Category:United States of Jarrad Category:Jarradian Union